


I REGRET NOTHING!!!

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Clary is still reckless af, But she's not completely dumb, Clary and Simon are 8 years old here, Gen, Papa Luke being a good dad and caring after his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Clary is a reckless kid but at least she knows to keep Simon safe.





	I REGRET NOTHING!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> I have waited for WAY TOO LONG for this prompt to drop.

"Come on Si!" Clary called as she pushed her wagon up a steep hill.

Simon gulped as he pushed his too big frames on to his nose. "Fray our moms are gonna kill us! Plus you know I'm scared of heights..." He whined, his 8 year old frame shaking.

Clary turned around and hugged him. "Don't worry Simon. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Plus this can help you prepare for the huge roller coasters at the amusement park we're going to this summer. You'll be ok."

Simon thought for a moment as he hugged his best friend before nodding. "Ok Clary. But if I get hurt I'm blaming you." He replied as he let her go.

Clary grinned. "A blame I'll take. Now let's go!" She cheered as the pair pushed the wagon up the hill and pulled out some helmets, much to Simon's relief.

"I'm not completely dumb Lewis." She scoffed as they climbed in, Simon's arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Just don't let us die Fray..." He mumbled in her shoulder.

"On three Si!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!!"

With that she managed to push off the top of the hill and the kids went flying. Simon screamed as Clary cheered before she saw a rock in the path. She tried to turn but it was too late as they flipped, Clary pulling Simon close and hitting the grass with him on top of her while the wagon crashed into a nearby tree.

Simon groaned as he got up and pulled a giggling Clary up with him. "Worth it!! Simon that was so much fun!! I wanna do it again!" She yelped.

"I don't think so." A new voice commanded.

The kids looked over to see Luke getting out of a cop car.

"Oh no... Si are you hurt?"

Simon shook his head. "I'm ok."

Clary grinned. "Told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Simon smiled as Luke knelt down to the kids level. "What happened? We got a call that some kids were screaming at the top of their lungs out here."

Clary winced as Luke looked the pair over. She gave Simon a pleading look.

"We were getting ready to ride roller coasters this summer! Clary convinced me to ride with her so I wasn't scared. I didn't need a lot of convincing because she's my best friend but we are wearing helmets." He rambled as he pointed to the helmets on their heads.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Simon before shaking his head. "Are you two hurt?"

"We're fine dad. The wagon..." Clary replied as she looked over at the tree.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of it, you two need to head home."

"Can Simon stay the night again?" Clary asked.

"That's up to Elaine." Luke told her as he got the kids in the car.

The pair settled in the back seat of Luke's car, one of Simon's arms around Clary's shoulders, Clary dosing against Simon.


End file.
